


Growing Pains

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to think. What was one supposed to think or do or say after the idol you’ve admired kisses you?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Growing Pains

His heart wouldn’t stop pounding. No matter how many times he told himself to breathe, to just calm down, it beat faster. Fingers curled into his palms, sweat making them cold and clammy, as he stared at the floor. Did that just happen? Was that supposed to happen? Why is it so hard to breathe now?

“Momo, are you okay?”

Momo didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to think. What was one supposed to think or do or say after the idol you’ve admired kisses you? He felt tears prick at his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Yuki. His face became warm as he struggled to hold back the emotions that welled up inside his body.

“Did I...do something wrong?” Yuki whispered.

Momo shook his head on instinct. His hand shook as he brought it to his face, wiping at the tears that started to fall. Why did his heart shake at a gesture that should’ve made his heart leap? He lowered himself to the ground, knowing his knees would give out the more he thought about what had just happened. Was it okay to have these feelings now that he was an idol? He’s always admired Yuki from afar but, now that they were working together,  _ living together _ , was it okay? Momo’s stomach churned along with his thoughts, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Momo.” 

His lips trembled as he searched for words. He had to say something, anything, that would bring his thoughts away from the kiss. He didn’t know when Yuki had knelt in front of him. He didn’t see how hesitant Yuki was to reach a hand out and place it carefully on his. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Momo shook his head again. 

“Even though our teeth collided?” 

Momo could hear the underlying worry in Yuki’s voice. The pit in his stomach sank deeper and he wanted to escape, to be anywhere but here. He wasn’t worthy of such a notion such as a kiss, let alone one that was pressed against his lips. Worry wasn’t something he wanted Yuki to feel about him. In fact it was the absolute last thing he wanted Yuki to feel. He took a breath, wiped at his face once more, and picked his head up. 

“Of course not. Yuki-san could never hurt me.” He faked a smile. 

“Then why are you crying like this?”

Momo’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Why do you shake your head and smile like nothing's wrong?”

Momo didn’t have an answer for him. He lowered his head as if he was a puppy who had just been scolded. 

“I want you to be honest with me. I don’t want you to say you’re fine when you aren’t, especially if it’s with me. I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’ve never felt like this with anyone, not even Ban. So please, tell me if I do something wrong!”

Yuki bowed deep, keeping a tight hold on Momo’s hand. 

“Please…”

Momo’s chest ached. Maybe he was the one that was being unfair. Yuki was trying his best to be considerate of his feelings and what does he repay him with? He took a breath, trying to form sentences that made sense. He was no good in these sorts of situations. He stopped talking about his likes and dislikes when Ruri rejected him. What he liked didn’t matter as long as the other was happy. The longer he sat in silence the more he became anxious. 

“It...caught me off guard.” 

It was the easiest thing to say. He felt the tightness around his hand loosen as he continued. 

“I wasn’t expecting it and I guess I just didn’t know what to do.” 

The words in his head were being twisted by his tongue as they left his mouth and he hated it. 

“I’m not angry. Just startled, and maybe a little scared.”

Yuki lifted his head just enough for Momo to see brilliant blue eyes before he lowered it again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Momo felt his shoulders relax, the tension that had built up easing away with each breath. The thoughts in his mind had slowed along with his racing heart. Yuki raised his head. When he didn’t make eye contact, Momo grew concerned. Did he say something funny? Something weird? His mind started up again. 

“Um,” Yuki squeezed his hand. “Would it be okay if I tried again?” 

“Eh?” 

Momo’s cheeks grew warm as Yuki came to look at him. His heartbeat grew faster the longer those blue eyes held their stare. 

“I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Momo thought for a moment before mumbling,

“Plus your teeth will hit mine again if you do…”

“I promise they won’t!”

Yuki’s brows furrowed as a pout formed on his face. Momo wiggled his hand free from Yuki’s hold and brought it to cross his chest. 

“If I’m to be a cute idol my face has to be perfect!” Momo puffed out his chest. 

Yuki stared at him for just a moment before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Yuki-san, what are you doing?”

“Looking up how to properly kiss someone.”

Yuki’s tone was so serious that it made his heart jump in both fear and delight. 

“You don’t have to do that!”

“But I want to kiss you.”

Yuki’s declaration sent butterflies soaring in his stomach. He watched as Yuki scrolled his phone, looked at him, and returned to his search. For some reason, it didn’t feel right. 

“Yuki-san…” he tried to keep his voice steady. “You really want to kiss me?”

“I do.” Yuki looked up from his phone. “But, I don’t if it makes you cry.” 

Momo thought the butterflies had escaped his stomach as his heart fluttered. He moved closer to Yuki, trying to keep the blush on his face from erupting as he reached for Yuki’s hand. 

“If you want to try again, I think I will be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Yuki placed his phone beside him. 

Momo nodded, taking a breath before closing his eyes. It was a little bit before he felt fingers brush against his cheek. The heat started to spread across his face and he really wished he could control it. 

“Momo.” 

He opened his eyes as Yuki placed a kiss on his forehead. Blue eyes met his and a smile grew on Yuki’s face

“Thank you.”

Momo didn’t know if his heart would last the night, or even the next ten minutes, but he could tell that everything would be okay. Sure there would be bumps along the way, but he didn’t mind if it was Yuki that was with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> At some point this turned into a character study and I fell in love with these two all over again. This was a lot of fun to write and maybe I will try my hand at another character study in the future haha
> 
> ♪ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♪


End file.
